Righteous King Kanon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40535 |no = 860 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 57, 64, 71, 78, 85, 92, 99 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |bb_distribute = 15, 9, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |sbb_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of Creator Maxwell. Thinking of his mistress Maxwell's lack of power as the sole cause for the world's unrest, he resolved to eliminate her. Once he had concluded that his powers had surpassed those of Maxwell's, he rebelled against her. They both sustained serious injuries in the battle that followed, which eventually concluded at a standstill. Assuming that the world would fall further into chaos if their battle continued any longer, Kanon entered into a barrier at the request of a high ranking god. Within it he hoped to heal his wounds as he slumbered, completely unaware that it was all a trap. |summon = You don't have to understand. ...... Of course, I don't have to either. |fusion = That's wrong. ...... No, not that part. |evolution = I should step back. ...... Summoner, you too. | hp_base = 4260 |atk_base = 1408 |def_base = 1689 |rec_base = 1247 | hp_lord = 6161 |atk_lord = 1917 |def_lord = 2328 |rec_lord = 1703 | hp_anima = 6903 |rec_anima = 1505 |atk_breaker = 2115 |def_breaker = 2130 |atk_guardian = 1719 |def_guardian = 2526 |rec_guardian = 1604 |def_oracle = 2229 | hp_oracle = 5864 |rec_oracle = 2000 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Eternal Blossom |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & 15% boost to max HP and Def for all Units |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Divine Conviction |bbdescription = 13 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & all status ailments removed and nullified for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Firmament |sbbdescription = 16 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, all status ailments removed & big boost to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40534 |evointo = 40536 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kanon2 }}